


Grinching Out

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Also Spock being the grinch makes me giggle, Christmas fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, The Grinch - Freeform, grinching out, i'm not going to tag this as fandom: the grinch but, star trek christmas, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: After doing some research, Spock decides to (defiantly) Grinch Out on his lover. Jim couldn't be more pleased... Or more amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't be a Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087019) by [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh). 



> A friend and I were talking about the concept of Spock being the Grinch; after all, they're both green. I looked it up on AO3 here and lo and behold! A fic! But of course, I couldn't stop there. So I wrote this. Enjoy!

Jim found Spock exactly where he had left him once his shift had ended. No… Scratch that. Jim found Spock laying where he had been before, wearing an odd red suit and… Was he _blushing_?

“…Spock? What're... Um, what're you doing?” __

 __  


Spock’s already flushed cheeks tinged a darker green, but his dark gaze was defiant, a look that Jim recognised well. “I believe I am disobeying your orders, _Captain,”_ he stated. Jim stared at him a few moments longer before choking back a laugh. The Grinch. He could see the open program on the PADD behind his lover. Spock had dressed as The Grinch. He was Grinching out… All for him. God, for a Vulcan, Spock certainly was one for attempting to pull for human tradition.

“Oh my god… Of course you are.” Jim was grinning wildly, unable to keep it back even as he forced himself not to crack up. Spock licked his lips, his still-dark gaze watching Jim with almost a predatory precision.

“I believe that calls for a form of punishment.”

Jim snorted, and rolled his eyes, tugging off his gold command shirt and leaving the black undershirt on– for the moment. He moved to straddle his lover, who let out a hum and shifted to accommodate him.

“Next time, just ask me to do this,” he said with a teasing smirk, capturing Spock’s lips in a fierce kiss before he could respond. Spock reciprocated immediately, and the Santa hat he’d found amongst Jim’s things fluttered, forgotten, to the floor.


End file.
